Talk:Jackie/@comment-24.35.58.238-20170317045635/@comment-184.155.5.2-20170428191745
I just got finished telling WHY it's a problem vocalizing your excitement about it. Treat it as if there's nothing special, and perhaps maybe AAA devs or other indie devs might stop thinking that having a transgender person in their game is this grandiose and controversial issue. Thinking that including a trans in-game is some super monumental event gives us the Mass Effect: Andromeda paradox where you've got the one trans character casually telling you their 'dead name' (you know, the name of someone before transition that they willingly opt to never go by again?). Because 'OH WOW I'M TRANS, I USED TO BE A DIFFERENT GENDER AND GO BY A DIFFERENT NAME AND EVERYTHING, LOOK HOW SPECIAL I AM AND HOW STORIED MY LIFE IS.' The way you say it like that makes me think you aren't a legitimate trans, but instead some sort of pop trans who thinks that being transexual is some hugely special facet of their identity. It's not, and nor should it be. If you are trans, it should FEEL no more different than if you were any binary gender. Saying 'I'm trans' should bear the same weight as saying 'I'm male' or 'I'm female'. Saying 'as a transgender person' is as ignorant as saying 'as a male person' or 'as a female person'. Biological males and biological females don't get super excited to see a male or a female as the protagonist of a game or included in a game at all. And don't give me that it's 'because they're not rare'. Trans in media are rare because you TREAT them as rare, instead of just natural parts of regular society. The moment we started treating homosexual individuals as just more people we expect to encounter in day to day life, the less we've begun to think that having homosexual characters or even heteroflexible characters is such an anomaly. I've encountered more gay men than I can count in my life, and every time, it's never been some huge or special occurence. They're natural people who are treated naturally. This is reflected in how NitW's characters are all animals of several varieties. Not just the Zootopia-style 'only mammals', but we have birds, mammals, reptiles, and more all living together in harmony as if they've been doing it for years. But no one in NitW hangs a giant lampshade on how different people are different animals, and no one bats an eye at a homosexual couple that are of two different species. Bea certainly doesn't seem to think twice about having a trans friend. Because. It's. Natural. They treat it as though there were nothing special about it, and thus it can be inferred that things like this are JUST A NATURAL OCCURENCE. Moreover, because you seem to have a problem viewing these things as natural and treating them as such, be aware that you're voicing excitement that an OUTRIGHT ANTAGONIST (for this scene) is a trans person. Someone whose ideals we're scripted to clash with (verbally) and be insulted by is trans and you are HAPPY about this. That's the prime example of why your thinking is flawed.